ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ł.owca1/Spotkanie rodzinne
Żeby nie było, naszą mamą jest Kicia Rożek, a tatą OP Jacob - Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitzu 10:53 MartA XD 10:53 Ł.owca1 racja Jacob 10:53 MartA XD (SCARY) 10:53 Ł.owca1 ty jesteś przecież OP ty to PMS! 10:53 MartA MÓJ TEŻ 10:53 Ł.owca1 WSZYSTKO STAŁO SIĘ TAK JASNE O_O Witaj na czacie LEGO Ninjago Wiki 10:54 Kar0l Jeszcze coś... 10:54 Ł.owca1 Marta masz 20 lat?4 =_= 10:54 Kar0l Hunter, jak tam CT? =_= 10:54 Ł.owca1 eee dobrze :D 10:54 MartA =_O ALE 10:54 Ł.owca1 jak zaczekasz 10 minut to poczytasz dzisiaj 10:55 MartA ty masz w takim razie =_= ? 10:55 Ł.owca1 liczba której Wy, którzy nie byliście na czacie, nie poznacie, trololo? 10:55 Kar0l Aha... 10:55 Ł.owca1 :? 10:55 Krętacz EJ EJ XD XD http://disco.fleo.se/?name=Krętacz XD XD 10:55 Kar0l Żegnam 10:55 Ł.owca1 moje oczy ._. apapa 10:55 Krętacz em 10:55 JakUb Baj baj 10:55 Krętacz nie otwierajcie jak macie epilepsję 10:55 Ł.owca1 (Y) dzięki właśnie dostaję napadu 10:55 Krętacz albo padaczkę 10:56 MartA pfff 10:56 Ł.owca1 pozwę cie 10:56 MartA mi epilepsja właście ustał ustała* 10:56 Ł.owca1 aha 10:56 MartA ;-; nie padaczka bardziej i ręka nie boli ;-; nie no boli ale przez was jestem na haju i nie czuje :x 10:57 Ł.owca1 (Y) no to siostro ~Kar0l opuścił(a) czat~ 10:57 Ł.owca1 masz na imię Natalia? :D 10:57 MartA =_= to 10:57 Ignika208 Kiedyś został nagrany odc Pokemon w którym w jednej scenie tak mocno błyskały kolory, że kilkaset dzieci w Japonii dostało padaczki 10:57 MartA mamy jeszcze jedną siostre? (ns) 10:57 Ł.owca1 eee i dwóch braci :/ 10:58 Krętacz Ignika, serio? 10:58 MartA aa starszych? 10:58 Ł.owca1 yhym 10:58 MartA :x i młodszą siostre 10:58 Ł.owca1 mamy? 10:58 MartA (fuu) :/ 10:58 Ł.owca1 (troll) 10:58 MartA Jacob TO ILE TY MASZ DZIECI? =_= 10:59 JakUb Tyle, ile macie rodzeństwa, plus jeden ;|] 10:59 MartA =_= a 10:59 Ignika208 to był odc o nazwie Electric Soldier Porygon 10:59 MartA skąd ten jeden? 11:00 JakUb No bo musisz doliczyć siebie? (aha) 11:00 MartA ._" 11:00 Ł.owca1 coś ci powieka nie teges 11:00 MartA =_O ciesz się 11:00 Krętacz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCew1NGLxEo to ten odcinek 11:01 MartA że to nie wada genetyczna :V 11:01 Ł.owca1 :X 11:01 Ignika208 Tak :X 11:04 JakUb "Jestem Gali, żeby stać się Władczynią Wody!" >.> 11:04 Ł.owca1 aha fajnie Jacob bardzo moco tak moco 11:05 Ignika208 Masta of (wat) a 11:05 MartA XD 11:06 JakUb I am Gali, Master of (wat) er 11:06 Ignika208 Aj em Gali...Masta of (wat) a 11:07 Pan Andrzej176 xD http://nyanit.com/pl.lego.wikia.com/wiki/Użytkownik:Pan_Andrzej176_xD Jestem tym naćpany! 11:07 MartA NYAN 11:08 Ignika208 Pan Andrzej176 xD, jak to Jakubowi zrobili to słuchałem tego jakąś godzinę 11:09 Pan Andrzej176 xD A, i zapomniałem napisać, że jutro zmieniam nick 11:09 Ignika208 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moXTnr2j-J4 11:09 MartA na jaki? Andrzej 11:09 Pan Andrzej176 xD Tajemnica państwowa Oczywiście to nie jest nick 11:10 Ignika208 Andrut? 11:10 Pan Andrzej176 xD Ten Nyan zakrył całą moją stronę MartA opuścił(a) czat. Krętacz opuścił(a) czat. MartA dołączył(a) na czat. 11:13 MartA Andrut XD 11:13 JakUb OK, starczy już na dzisiaj :x Baj baj, papa 11:14 Ł.owca1 apapa 11:14 MartA baj ;* a no tak 11:14 Ignika208 apap 11:14 MartA pozdrów mame (puff) 11:14 Ł.owca1 :X ode mnie też 11:15 Ignika208 ode mnie tate 11:15 MartA =_= 11:15 Ignika208 ? 11:15 Ł.owca1 =_= Ignika ile masz lat? 11:16 Ignika208 a ty =_= 11:16 Ł.owca1 :v a ty? 11:16 MartA =_= 11:16 Ignika208 a ja Użytkownik:Ignika208#Wst.C4.99p ... 11:17 Ł.owca1 a to nie znasz naszego taty czekaj znasz go ale nie jesteś naszym bratem :v 11:17 MartA ej czyli 11:17 Ignika208 (lol) 11:17 MartA kim dla twojego ojca jest nasza matja matka* (ns) 11:18 Ł.owca1 =_= ona^ ? 11:18 MartA no dla niego =_= 11:18 Ł.owca1 (yay) noszę jej zdjęcie w portfelu :3 11:18 MartA XD ja mam na tapecie :3 11:18 Ł.owca1 żartowałem (troll) 11:19 MartA ja też (mas) 11:19 Ł.owca1 (sd) 11:19 MartA (mad) * 11:19 Ł.owca1 wyrodna córka 11:19 MartA wyrodny syn no to ee Jacob 11:19 Ł.owca1 wiedziałem, że mnie tak nazwiesz >:P MAMO 11:19 MartA Avril to twa córka? 11:19 Ł.owca1 MARTA MNIE PRZYWA 11:19 Ignika208 ... 11:19 Ł.owca1 ;( 11:20 MartA ON TEŻ (sd) ale on bardziej! 11:20 Ł.owca1 ja siebie nie przezywam :D 11:20 MartA XD mehh No to 11:20 Ł.owca1 ej tata nadal jest? :? 11:20 MartA no niby tak 11:20 Ł.owca1 TATO 11:20 MartA TATO 11:20 Ł.owca1 DAJ JEJ SZLABAN 11:20 MartA EJ 11:20 Ł.owca1 :P 11:20 MartA AVRIL TO NASZA FAMILIA? *-* 11:21 Ł.owca1 nasza ciocia? (ns) 11:21 MartA babcia? 11:21 Ignika208 familia-mafia ? 11:21 MartA (ns) XD 11:21 Ł.owca1 o_o 11:21 MartA te dobra myśl :x 11:21 Ł.owca1 no ale tato >:/ 11:21 MartA OJCIEC 11:21 Ł.owca1 odezwij się do swoich dzieci 11:21 MartA WRACAJ NO! on nas opuścił ;-; 11:22 Ł.owca1 już nas nie kochasz? znowu pokłóciłeś się z mamą? 11:22 MartA ;-; 11:22 Ł.owca1 przeprowadzasz się do tej Misako, prawda? =_= 11:22 MartA =_= uuu 11:22 Ignika208 lel Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach